I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to light detection and ranging (LIDAR), and in particular to receiving, by a first LIDAR system, information sent by a second LIDAR system.
II. Background
Light detection and ranging (LIDAR) technology uses ultraviolet, visible, or near-infrared light to image objects. LIDAR is useful in a wide variety of applications, including, for example, the generation of topographical maps, mapping features beneath forest canopy, obstacle detection and avoidance, and atmospheric remote sensing.
LIDAR operates by transmitting a laser signal into an environment and detecting reflections of the laser signal. Based on the known orientation of the laser signal at the time the laser signal was transmitted and other factors, a LIDAR system can determine relative locations and ranges of the surfaces from which the laser signal was reflected.
In many LIDAR applications, it is unlikely that a LIDAR system would detect a laser signal transmitted by another LIDAR system, because it is unlikely that multiple LIDAR systems would be simultaneously operating. However, LIDAR is increasingly utilized in consumer applications, increasing a likelihood of multiple LIDAR systems being concurrently operated in relatively close proximity to one another. However, in environments where multiple LIDAR systems are operating in close proximity to one another and are using the same wavelength, a particular LIDAR system may not be able to determine from which LIDAR system detected light was transmitted, resulting in potentially inaccurate location and range determinations.
Mechanisms that enable LIDAR systems to distinguish among the signals transmitted by different LIDAR systems would enable accurate location and range determinations, and could also facilitate the communication of useful information among LIDAR systems.